Graveyard of a Madman Part 17
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 16 The Jolly MK II made its way steadily over the seas of the New World. It was not an especially smooth ride for them, but all in all, the Jolly Pirates would have it no other way. Their newest crewmember, Chiyome Lys sat with a cigarette in hand on the deck table. She gazed off into space, her finger fiddling with a glass that once had beer, but now mysteriously did not possess beer anymore. She tried so hard to piece together what had happened to lead up to this point. First she fought against the Jolly Pirates to get a bounty for the Phantom Corps. but then, stuff happened, and she was done thinking about it. She rolled her eyes, and looked at her beer glass, then saw that half of her cigarette was already ashed, she flicked it, and let it float off toward the front of the ship. She sighed, and took a long drag off of her cig. Then she heard a commotion, and just knew, for some reason, that they were going to come out here, arguing about stupid stuff, and somehow get her involved. She was already beginning to see a pattern. '' ''Before the talkative ones came out, it was, surprisingly, Sakura who walked out with a large cup of green tea, and a newspaper. She didn't even glance at Lys, who lit another cigarette, and sighed a bit of relief that it wasn't Glory or Chris who walked out. Sakura was slow in sitting down, and setting her cup on the table. Both of them sat in piece, the wind was quite nice, and didn't blow so hard as to impede on Sakura's time reading. '' ''The two of them sat in peace, up until the inevitable invasion of privacy. The door to the main deck opened, both Chris and Glory were walking out. Although it seemed Glory was walking out to get away from Chris. Glory: I told you, it doesn't make any sense to want to go swimming if you've eaten a devil fruit! You'd sink to the bottom no matter how many floaties you put on your arms! Your entire body would go limp, and you would fall out of them anyway! Chris: Oh, come on! There must be a way! I must swim with the dolphines somehow! Especially the giant dolphines of the GrandLine, I mean, the New World has those too right? There must be a way! Glory: '''Chris! I swear, if I have to go out there and swim to pick you up, I am going to mash your face into clay pudding! Do not attempt to build the floaty suit, you'll go out into the sea and die! '''Chris: But... but.... Lys! Lys: Cringe Erm... Chris: Lys! You have phasing powers, right? You could phase me through the water and it would be just like swimming, right? Lys just looked at him, trying to gauge whether or not he really was serious, or if this was just another one of his lame attempts at a joke. Either way, she took one more drag off of her cigarette and flicked it out to the sea. Lys: '''I can do a lot of stuff. Like this... body phased through the table, and then phased through the deck, and she was gone. '''Chris: Wow, that still looks weird. Glory: Wow, we actually agree on something. Chris: back to Glory. But... Glory: Nope! Argument stupid, argument done! up her hands and walked away. Then she spotted the newspaper seagull. Ah, FINALLY! Where the hell have you been?! up to him and searched her pockets. Sakura: Captain... Chris: Ah! Sakura! Could you help me... Sakura: You can't swim... caused him to scoff and growl, his fist clinching. But look, I think you'll remember him. up the newspaper to show the headline CATMAN RINJI SPOTTED IN HOTDOG ISLAND. Chris: Oh, hey! Rinji! Nice! up the paper, and started reading. Oooo, Hotdog Island! No one can eat hotdogs like me! toward Sakura. I can make my stomach expand. Sakura: I know. Chris: away from her and kept reading. Whoa, and entire Marine Squadron? Well, that won't earn him many new friends. He even put that poor giant in the hospital. I mean really, a giant! Poor defenseless insect. Sakura: '''A giant is not an insect. '''Chris: It's not?! Then what is... Sakura: An ant.... Chris: 'Ooohhh right... ant. Oh! Giants! Wow! I mean it took me, Spike, and Timber to bring one down on Fringe. ''Sakura nodded, remembering very well. '''Chris: Reading. Oh! Additional troops are going to hotdog island! Sakura nodded once again, and took a sip of tea. Then Glory headed over their way, reading the latest newspaper that she just got from the seagull. '' '''Glory: '''Ummmm Chris? You remember when we saw that dragon? '''Chris:' Not now, Glory, Rinji may need his catnip faster than I expected. put the newspaper down on the table, and Sakura caught it before it blew away. Hmmmmm, the island might be made of hotdogs, and that alone should be reason enough... Glory: CHRIS!!! Chris: GAH! slapped in the face with a newspaper, and as he pulled it off of his face, Glory pointed to the section where a Dragon destroyed G-33. A Dragon? What, were you wanting to keep it as a pet? Glory: palm Okay, you remember the part where a dragon flew out of a building?! Chris: Oh, yeah, and Rinji was naked. Good times. Glory: Yeah, don't you think it's a little coincidental that a dragon just HAPPENS to be spotted a few islands away after the Catman was spotted? There was a momentary pause, Chris was gazing off into space and then over at her, then over at Sakura, who was already reading the Classifieds. Chris: My God, Rinji's in trouble! Glory: Oh, oh my God. Finally! up her hands again. Chris: Fetch me my dragon costume... I'm going under cover. Glory: Errr not again with the costume... Hanuman: out of the main hall. Hanuman make dinner! Wash hands, or Hanuman crush bones! --- The bar was quite abuzzed at that point. All kinds of fried fish, steamed sea food, burgers, beer, whiskey, and grogg was all over the place. The bands who were involved with the concert were given early entry in the Golden Cow King, and the Pop Band Pirates were there for sure! Thoosa stuffed her face with seafood pasta, and picked up an entire bottle of wine, guzzling it. The rest of her crew sat down a long table in the middle of the whole restaurant. And in between Thoosa and Creeper was their three captive Tiger-Stripe Pirates, Gonzo Lee, Jiro, and Usagi. The latter which had fallen asleep after giving up trying to escape. '' ''In the background, however, there was a very loud table that was also bustling with a lively bunch. They sang a songthat pretty much made them the center of attention, but they were also not part of the concert, so many people around them questioned how they got into the retaurant so fast. "Now everybody's died! So til our tears are dried! We'll drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more! We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light. Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then we're drinking once again!" Some of them even started getting on top of the table and dancing, especially the green-haired one. '' '''Thoosa:' So, Lee, since you're a Pirate Admiral, do you know Big Momma? Lee: full of burger, he shook his head and gave a mouthful of No... Thoosa: Ooohh, I'm sure she'd love to meet you! Maybe after this island you could come with us! Do you play an instrument like Jiro does? Lee: Uhhhhh... Well, no, but-- Thoosa: Oh, no worries! I'll sneak you on board somehow! stuffing her face. Jiro: his chair back and stood. If you would excuse me... his chair in and walked away. Usagi: Ugh... in her sleep. Turn down the music a little... I've gotta be up in an hour... Mary: Oh, so sorry, Usagi. to the other table. HEY!!! The other table beside them stopped dancing and singing and turned to Mary. Mary: For God's sake, Knave! It's like one in the morning, and some people are trying to sleep! KEEP IT DOWN! Knave: Aww man... off of the table and sat down. Fine, but this is under protest! Carson: Yeah, Mary, lighten up! Keep this up and I won't ask you out! Mary rolled her eyes and kept eating. Outside, in the alley between Golden Cow and its neighbor, Jiro held his DenDen Mushi in his palm. DenDen: You were sent to Fringe, simply to track down and contain the Primordial Dragon Devil Fruit. You were never given permission to go with Catman Rinji on his pirate crew. Jiro: I am aware of this, but not only have I detained and dealt with Demoire the Muscle, and now I have new information involving the Primordial Dragon Fruit. DenDen: You're talking about the attack on G-33... You believe that the two have something in common? Jiro: There is no doubt in my mind. If the location was correct, then it will not take him long to reach this island. Activate Operation: Coffin Nail. DenDen: You're sure about this... You understand what will happen if you are wrong. Jiro: I know very well what will happen, but I am not. If he is coming here, and Rinji is already made, we have no way of getting off this island without being spotted. Send the order immediately. DenDen: We await your update in due course. Jiro: Apollo out. up the Den Den Mushi. Jiro sighed, and then looked up toward the night sky. What in the thousand layers of hell was going to happen over the course of the next few days? He only wish he knew, and he could only wish for some kind of miracle to pull them through. Graveyard of a Madman Part 18 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories